1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that is wearable on a portion of a user's body and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Thanks to these improvements, the terminals have evolved into various types of designs. Specifically, making the terminals more lightweight and more minimized has made it possible to realize terminals that are capable of being worn on a portion of a user's body, such as a glasses-type terminal, a watch-type terminal, a necklace-type terminal, a bracelet-type terminal, and a ring-type terminal. Furthermore, terminals that are capable of being attached to clothes are also under development. When such terminals are worn on any portion of the user's body in order to be used according to a user's purpose and intention, a movement and biological signal of the wearer can be detected and accordingly various functions can be performed.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.